Limit Breaker Natsu
by leojraj
Summary: Natsu didn't go to the celestial world before the gmg with his friends. Instead he was trained by son goku and kaguya otsutsuki. He becamed a dragon God king earlier. OP NATSU/SLIGHT HAREM
1. 1.korin's tower

_**I do not own dragon ball and fairy tail or naruto**_.

Natsu wanted to train for the gmg. But his friends were gone to a weird portal that virgo came. She said that the celestial world was in danger. But this time natsu felt sick. So Lucy left virgo with him and lucy and his friends went into the portal.

**2 days later**

"let's go virgo, I feel the sickness gone"

Virgo nervously chuckled and said "natsu we can't enter the spirit world until a day completed"

Natsu started to doubt her and asked her "what do you mean? They are gone for two days"

Virgo then tried to distract his mind "why don't you train early natsu? If you will train early you will be stronger than your team and you can even beat erza"

After hearing erza's name natsu froze and thought 'it was great, I can train freely without any disturbance and Finally defeat erza.can i ask virgo? with her experience, I can learn something'

Natsu asked Virgo"virgo, you was around the world for 2 millenia right? "

" yes natsu, but I was here more than 10 millennium natsu "

" then, can you help me train? "

" WHAT? "

Natsu ignored her and pleased her "please virgo, I was not strong enough, laxus defeated me with one punch and now I feels like falls behind all of them, so I want to learn something new that helps with my magic."

Virgo thought for a bit 'it was our fault that his whole team stuck in spirit world for 3 months. So I guess I would tell him some secrets of the world'.

" natsu it is not easy to say, there is a legend says that a strange power lies above korin's tower and it helps you to become you".

"then what are we waiting for let's go"

Natsu and virgo traveled for 5 days and finally they arrived at upa's village. The villagers said to them that only few can climb to the top and gets the power from korin's tower. Natsu and virgo aware of that and started to climb the tower. They climbed for 5 days but when climbing natsu asked virgo "how do you even here? , you always came out of the spirit world by Lucy's power."

"I came out with a special pass from spirit King"

"OK"

They finally arrived to the top by just talking. It was strange to them that they really feel like bro and sis. At the top natsu didn't help but found a cat smell. He turned and see that there was a strange looking white cat stand with a stick. He invited them "welcome to korin's tower"

_**Please give me a review**_. _**Suggest any ideas if you have any that I can help use. **_


	2. 2meeting korin to goku

_**Goku should be godlike in this fiction and he is an AU dragon slayer goku I created and he married kaguya otsutsuki .**_

Korin gave them a task. But first he showed natsu to see some vases. In the vases natsu saw a picture of a half white and half black haired man, a picture of a long haired man who have book titled END, and lastly a long blue haired man with tribal marks in his face.

Natsu asked korin"what is this? "

" They were your future main opponents ".

Natsu did not seemed to care about that. Korin explained to them that they need to take the holy water from him to get power. Natsu tried bashfully. But he did get it after 7 hrs of chasing which shocked Korin. Korin give him the water which done nothing. Korin then told him that he already stronger than him and he needs someone powerful to train him.

"do you know someone catsage?"

"I know"

"who is he?"

"son goku, the powerful dragon God slayer ever"

"what?"

"he is a original God slayer who learned his magic from dragon God super shenron".

Natsu turned to virgo "I think we can find son goku, I feel he can teach me something."

Natsu asked Korin where is goku, Korin dragged them to the top of the tower. There they saw a wooden pole that connected from the tower to the sky. Natsu tried with his senses where it is going, but he can't. So he decided to climb the pole.

Natsu ordered virgo to stay at the tower. But she refused and she changed into a chibi form and jump into his pocket.

Natsu didn't say anything and started climbing. When he is climbing he saw that some clouds are grouping and lightning forms on it. But he just ignored it and climbed up far. After 1 day of climbing he finally arrived up there. But he have a trouble breathing. Up there on the lookout he saw that a black genie like man. Natsu freaked out and virgo changed into her original form.

The black man welcomed them

"hi I'm popo, servant of dende, I assume you are the one who finished korin's test, right?" he gestured natsu.

"yes popo-san it was me"

"so who do you want to train you young boy?

" my name is natsu "

" what "

" it was my name not boy "

" so tell me young boy "who do you want to train you?"

"I want to trained in dragon arts by son goku"

"if you wanted to trained by goku just ask him" said a man wearing a orange gi. A very pale lady near him floated in the Lookout.

The lady hissed to natsu "what do you want brat?"

Goku said to the lady "that's not nice kaguya-chan"

He then turned to natsu and asked "so you want to learn magic from me aren't you?"

"what is your full name?"

"natsu dragneel, son of igneel"

At the mention of his last name and the name 'igneel' his eyes widened "

Goku seems overjoyed and natsu felled confused and goku asked him" you are zeref's brother aren't you? "

_1sec__2sec__3sec_

"WHAT"

_**HOW WAS THE STORY?.**__**I HOPE EVERYONE SUPPORT THE STORY.**__**DID YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW GOKU KNOWS ALL DRAGON GOD SLAYING MAGIC AND LIVING WITH KAGUYA? I CAN MAKE IT AS A DIFFERENT SIDE STORY IF YOU WANT?**__**HERE IS THE NATSU HAREM LIST**__** Erza, mira, lisanna, Irene, brandish, dimaria and hisui.**__**IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD NEW MEMBERS IN THE HAREM, FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ANYONE EXCEPT LUCY.**__**PLEASE REVIEW... PLEASE REVIEW. **_


End file.
